1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector connecting with a cable.
2. Description of Related Art
China Patent No. 10187995, issued on Nov. 25, 2009, discloses a conventional electrical connector for transmitting power. The connector includes an insulating housing with a number of power contacts received therein. The insulating housing provides a mating face for mating with a complementary connector, a mounting face for mounting to a printed circuit board. A plurality of walls formed between the mating face and the mounting face with a receiving space being defined therebetween. The pitch of tails of the power contacts is small. When the connector is designed to connecting with a cable, it will be difficult to connect the cable and the tails of the power contacts.
Hence, an electrical connector with improved structure to overcome above-described shortcoming is needed.